Problem: Simplify the expression. $3p(3p-7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3p}$ $ = ({3p} \times 3p) + ({3p} \times -7)$ $ = (9p^{2}) + (-21p)$ $ = 9p^{2} - 21p$